Breathe No More
by kikyo22
Summary: When she sees them together and runs off, she is caught in a trap.


Breathe No More

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of _Inuyasha_ nor the song _Breathe No More_. Those rights solely belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Evanescence, respectively.

**A/N:** This is my very first fanfic. I have not written a fiction story in a very long time also. I don't have a beta but I did go back through and try to read for grammatical errors. It is not excessively detailed and gory. That is on purpose. It is more of a psychological thing going on. There is character death.

I had seen them like this so many times before. I would just smile and say "It is okay". He knew I would and that's why he continued to do it. At least that's what my friends believed. My oldest friend also tells me it won't get better unless I talked to him about it. Maybe he'll understand. My oldest friend was partially right. He understood my point, but he didn't stop nor did it get any better. It actually got worse every time I saw them together. The other one had finally stopped touching him ever so familiar all the time, now it had decreased to part of the time. Everyone believes she and I needed to work together to get the remaining jewel shard and almost completed jewel back from Naraku, but I think I can do it all my own if I really tried. After all if she never existed then I would have to do it all by myself.

The one day that I saw them together in the clearing was the final time I could stand. They were in each other's embrace. I just stood there and watched. When they released each other, they incidentally glanced my way. She was smiling until she realized I was standing there. He just looked at me frozen in place, shocked. He opened his mouth, but I took off before he could speak. I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran until I didn't think I could run anymore, then I ran some more. We are supposed to be reincarnations of each other. We are supposed to share a soul. Maybe that's why we both love and can't leave him. I ran to the water's edge and looked in.

_I've been looking in a mirror for so long_  
_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side_  
_All the little pieces falling, shatter_  
_Shards too big, too sharp to put back together_  
_Too small to matter but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_  
_If I try to touch her _  
_And I bleed, I bleed_  
_And I breathe, I breathe no more_

I just looked real good at myself. Dark brown eyes, long black hair, pale skin, and same facial features. We both are priestesses. One died young and the other is alive and young. The only difference between us is our soul. One tainted and the other very pure- yet to see the horrors of the world and be jaded by them. I thrust my hand into the water. My reflection ripples, distorts. It looked like I feel, out of sorts, blurry.

I think long and hard what my next step should be. I can't just ignore them, him, and expect it to go away. We all have the same common goal, stop Naraku and recover the tainted jewel. But I don't know if I still want that to be my goal. That's their goal; they started it well before me. Should I just go and disappear? Never to be seen by anyone. Or face the world and finish what was started; complete the mission as it were. I'm very confused and don't know which way to go.

_Take a breath and try to draw from my spirit's well_  
_Yet again I refuse to drink like a stubborn child_  
_Lie to me; convince me I've been sick forever_  
_And all of this will make sense when I get better_  
_But I know the difference between myself and my reflection_  
_I just can't help to wonder_  
_Which of us do you love?_

I take a deep breath to clear my head. It somewhat works but don't make feel any better. What if this is some weird dream? What if this is the world playing a very cruel joke on me. If it is, I don't care for it one bit. I hear rustling to my left, just the wind blowing through the trees. I watch the tress as the petals are gently fluttering down upon me. When I finally notice I'm not alone, it's too late. I try to ready my bow and arrow but to no avail. I failed in protecting myself and the others. As I fall, the last thing I see is his and her face coming toward me. Everything is black.

_So I bleed, I bleed_  
_And I breathe, I breathe_  
_Bleed, I bleed_  
_And I breathe, I breathe no more_

He was standing in the clearing looking at the direction she took off in. He muttered a curse under his breath. He stops and looks back over his shoulder at the one he truly loves. How could he have been blind this whole time? It was right in front of him. He shouldn't have let it continue the way it has, not for this long. He gives her an apologetic look and walks in the direction the other girl went. He could feel his beloved behind, trailing close by, which made it so much easier to protect her, if the need arose. Something was slightly off, just a different vibe, as if it was travelling on the wind. All of sudden he smelled it. The scent of blood, the loss of life, and he broke out in a run with her behind him.

They happened upon the scene, the rest of his friends not far behind. They sensed something was amiss also. They came to a screeching halt. What lied before them chilled them to the core. It was as if the world had slowed down. There she was falling slowly, gracefully to the ground. Her dark brown eyes glazing over as her long black hair trailed behind her. There he was hiding in the brush with his tentacle thrust into her chest. He smiled sinisterly as he ripped it from her chest. She hit the ground with a loud thud, lifeless. Her essence flowing free from her, her soul gatherers trying to get her body to absorb the life giving souls they brought to her. He sniggered as he took to the air. Kirara changed as Miroku and Sango proceeded to mount her to chase Naraku down; however, Inuyasha held up his hand to halt them. They all looked at him questionably.

Chasing Naraku down and possibly losing his friends in this battle will do no good. Naraku achieved his goal of destroying Kikyo; he will not get any extra pleasures out of this feat. He looked at the ground where she lied with so much grief in his heart. She had always and forevermore will hold a special part of his heart. She was now gone from this world and he never got a chance to talk to her. He looked down at her pale face, becoming paler by the minute. He fell to knees beside her form on the ground. The blossoms from the trees showering all around them and the breeze continued to blow. He reached out and touched her face. She was cold and growing colder. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I will return you back home and lay you to rest. I will avenge you for all the pain and suffering caused by that bastard." He closed his golden eyes, lowered his head, and a lone tear fell. He whispered in a grief stricken voice, "Kikyo."

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara looked on at the scene. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all lowered their heads in a prayer for the fallen priestess. Kagome stood watching the scene before her, hands clasped before her, with a heavy heart and tears in her eyes. Kagome walked toward Inuyasha with her held out to comfort her. She heard the grief in his voice when he whispered Kikyo's name. It was a reminiscent moment for her. Going back to the very first time she had learned of Kikyo and the fact that she was her reincarnation. When she was under that witch's spell, he had whispered her name then. However the result would not be the same this time. Where it had brought forth Kikyo's soul from her, it would not do the same this time. She looked at her still form before her. She said a short prayer for the woman and cursed the demon who had taken her life. She would help Inuyasha in any way possible to seek vengeance upon him and reveal in the fact that they had sent that soulless beast to hell.


End file.
